


and you'll be mine for all my tomorrows

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Moving In Together, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: But he supposed it didn’t matter how he dressed, as long as the man he exchanged vows with was the same one that Yuuri had chased all his life, who’s lovemarks now littered Yuuri’s body like flowers, like skating blades waltzing over his skin, as golden as the ring on his finger.In which Yuuri thinks about the future, and for once, the possibilities aren't mere fantasy to him.





	and you'll be mine for all my tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this image in my head for a while, and at first this was going to be Viktor, but I decided to switch it to Yuuri since I thought victuuriweek's prompt of "Yuuri: future" suited the idea more. 
> 
> ANYWAY. Wow. Long time no see, I haven't dished out a yoi fic since October. Life's been busy, juggling two jobs, but I'm hoping that this fic is the kickstart to my return to writing.

The move was slow, almost a mere trickle of light snowfall on the first days of winter. Viktor claimed that his apartment was a decent size for a bachelor that spent more time out of home than inside it, but was no match for a couple and their rather large, excitable dog. While they were separated for Nationals, he told Yuuri that he was browsing around for a new place, and kept sending him links of picturesque views and cozy kitchens and spacious bedrooms. 

“I appreciate the thought, but you don’t have to pack up your life and relocate just for me,” Yuuri muttered self-consciously into the phone. He’d just finished practice and was now putting a band-aid on his newest blister (“I’ll kiss it better as soon as I see you,” Viktor had shamelessly promised on speaker). 

On the FaceTime screen, Viktor’s gaze grew warm. “Why not? You’re doing the same thing for me.” 

And there was no way that Yuuri could argue with that. Not when his own pulse was thrumming with anticipation to see Viktor again, to start a life where he wouldn’t have to live a single second without him. Half of him worried that Viktor would soon tire of the sight of Yuuri in his kitchen, in his living room, in his bed.

_ Our bed _ , Yuuri corrected after Viktor gave some suggestions for mattresses and duvets.  _ Our home. Our life, together. _ When Yuuri thought of that, he stopped worrying that there was any wrong in this move.

And so, after the figure skating season had ended, the move began. It was gradual, at a pace that Yuuri could stand. He didn’t pack up all of his things in his Japan home at once -- the important things fit in a suitcase and duffel bag anyway. Everything else would be shipped in the weeks following the move.

They signed the lease to their new apartment, where boxes of Viktor’s things already sat. Most of the furniture wouldn’t arrive for another day or two, so the first night that Yuuri arrived in St. Petersburg was spent in Viktor’s first apartment. His scent clung to the walls, to the couch, to the plush pillows on his bed. Yuuri spent that night face-first in those pillows, clutching them as Viktor pushed inside him, gripping his hips and sighing his name heatedly against the nape of Yuuri’s neck. 

Curled in each other’s arms in sweet, lazy afterglow, Viktor kissed his forehead and murmured, “You know, we should give this place a proper send-off.”

Expecting something sentimental, Yuuri asked, “Oh? How?”

Viktor grinned mischievously, caressing the soft dip of Yuuri’s waist. “Well, I spent a lot of years alone in here. I never shared my bed with anyone, so…” In his ear, Viktor whispered, “You should let me fuck you on every surface, in every room of this apartment.” 

Incredulous, Yuuri shoved him away, threatening to push him off the bed as they both burst into laughter. 

“Wait, wait,  _ kotletka _ , I love you! Don’t banish me!” Viktor tried to bargain.

“You’re so  _ ridiculous _ !” Yuuri lightly smacked his arm. But even as he protested, he found himself rather fond of the idea of being claimed and claiming Viktor Nikiforov in his own bachelor’s apartment. Biting back a smile, Yuuri climbed on top of Viktor and murmured, “That kitchen counter is kind of small, but… We can make it work.” 

And so Viktor’s apartment got a proper send-off.

And his and Yuuri’s got a proper welcome, right in between the cardboard boxes and piles of their clothes. It wasn’t two seconds after the bed frame and king-sized mattress (there needed to be room for Makkachin cuddles, of course!) was set up that they tumbled on top of it and broke it in right there.

After three rounds and two hours of lovemaking, Viktor brushed back Yuuri’s bangs from his sweating forehead and kissed him. 

“I’ll draw us a bath, then we can go out for something to eat.”

“Go out?” Yuuri gave a weak laugh, rolling to his side. “Mmn, I’m too lazy… Can’t we just order something for here?”

“Whatever you’d like. I guess we have plenty of time for me to show you around the neighborhood.” Viktor leaned over and placed several more kisses on Yuuri’s bare shoulder before climbing out of bed. “Oh boy. Now which box had the bathroom things again…?” Stark naked, Viktor began to rummage around.

Yuuri watched him, lovingly tracing over the marks he’d left on Viktor’s body -- scratch marks on his back and hips, darkening hickies littered over his chest… From the tenderness of his own skin, Yuuri knew that he was in a similar marked-up state, topped off with Viktor’s tendency to bite. Each mark was undeniable proof of them becoming one, of belonging to each other. His heart swelled in joy.

Moving in together, spending their days together,  _ loving  _ each other -- it was the best step forward Yuuri had taken. 

As Viktor disappeared in the bathroom and began running the water, Yuuri glanced down at the soft mattress. There was a stain of cum right next to his leg, and he honestly couldn’t tell if it was his or Viktor’s. Either way, they were already ruining their new mattress. Grimacing, Yuuri plucked up his discarded shirt from the floor and dabbed the glob away. 

“Sheets,” he decided, glancing around. Viktor put them in the corner… Ah, yes, there they were. Yuuri aired open the folded white cloth, and it softly fluttered down. It had a fresh linen smell to it, something like lavender -- Viktor had a thing about washing fabrics after he bought them. It was such a domestic thing that Yuuri would never have known about unless he’d become this close to Viktor. 

He smiled to himself. It was just hitting him how real this new chapter in his life was.

What would come next? Before last year, Yuuri only had one goal -- skate with all his passion and might until he could share the same rink with Viktor.

And then he messed up. His future had been unclear. He hadn’t wanted to even think about it, unable to see anything but heavy black clouds past every tomorrow.

But Viktor came. The future was still unclear, but less scary. The future materialized with each passing day, of skating on pristine white ice, of exchanging golden rings…

Yuuri glanced down at his right hand, at the ring shining on his finger. The weight was familiar to him now, and he subconsciously ran his thumb over it through the day. There was a day he took it off when washing his hands at Ice Castle and he  _ screamed  _ when he realized once he got back to the inn that he’d left it behind. He hadn’t dared to take it off ever since.

The ring glistened in the sunlight.

_ What comes next in this future of us living and skating together… _

Yuuri plucked the sheet up again, as if in a trance. 

He put it over his head like a hood. He remembered the _ tsuno-kakushi _ that Yuuko had worn at her and Takeshi’s Shinto wedding. Yuuri tried to imagine how handsome Viktor would look in the traditional robes. Or perhaps -- Yuuri felt the trail of the sheet spilling down his back -- rather than the  _ tsuno-kakushi _ , Yuuri would wear a lacy veil. 

But he supposed it didn’t matter how he dressed, as long as the man he exchanged vows with was the same one that Yuuri had chased all his life, who’s lovemarks now littered Yuuri’s body like flowers, like skating blades waltzing over his skin, as golden as the ring on his finger. He imagined that sacred moment of holding hands at the altar, the sound of bells and scent of sake, a thought that was once a mere teenage fantasy, now so very real and full of a love that Yuuri could never think as tangible before. 

“Are you cold,  _ miliy _ ?” A warm, solid pair of arms circled around Yuuri’s waist, squeezing him against Viktor’s heartbeat. 

Yuuri hummed.

Viktor rest his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Tell me what you’re thinking about.” 

The corner of Yuuri’s lips quirked up. Ever since the GPF, they had vowed to be more communicative of each other, and they learned to pick up on each other’s bad habits of beating around the bush or keeping silent about something. In this instant, Yuuri knew that Viktor might be worried -- that he was scared about taking this step forward together, that he was frozen with apprehension. It meant the world that Viktor would reach out to him like this.

But he need not have worried. 

Yuuri had never been more confident to go forward in his life. In this horizon that extended forever, where gold met silver and purple bled to blue, they’d be one, and they would not have an end.

“Nothing,” he answered. “Just the future.”

“Oh…?”

Yuuri tilted his head, resting it against Viktor’s. “That it’s exciting. Because I’m here with you.” 

At that, the arms around him squeezed more. Viktor sighed happily. 

“I feel the exact same.”

  
  


(And, a year later, that feeling hadn’t changed for either of them. In fact, as Yuuri recited his vows to his one true love at their wedding, he never stopped smiling. It matched Viktor’s own smile, the happiness shining brightly in his blue eyes.

“ _ I’m so lucky _ ,” he said, slipping the second gold band over Viktor’s finger, “ _ that I have you, my soulmate, to spend all my tomorrows with. _ ”)


End file.
